Tease
by stuck-on-air
Summary: Max has feelings for Dominique, who, seems to be teasing her in a grand game of cat and mouse. Yuri, duh. Max's POV.


A/N: well... what can I say. I like the Dominique and Max pairing, and I think that Dominique would have Max wrapped around her little finger. I'm sorry it's so ooc, this is the first time I've written in first character, for D.E.B.S. and as Max.

Disclaimer: I only own the rights for D.E.B.S. in my dreams *sigh* So quit pinching me!

* * *

This can't be happening, it really can't be. I'm straight and a leader and-and she's, well a girl, but she's a sex addict! God. I sound like Amy, I wonder if this is what she first thought when she met Lucy. Fucking shit.

Her she comes. She smells so good, like lilacs and blackberries with just a faint hint of tobacco. She absently brushes her hand up against my leg, sending shivers up my spine, while she glances at me for a moment. Dominique.

No, no, no: I tell myself. You are Max Brewer, you are straight and you are a good D.E.B., and D.E.B.S have no time for love... What about Amy? My inner lesbian cries. What about her and Lucy? They found a way. But they're different, their situation is so vastly different. Lucy, despite being a super villain, was not in the D.E.B.S. and Amy didn't mind leaving with her... But Dominique and I... We, and Janet, are in the D.E.B.S. for the long run, we're a team, and a relationship between us would just complicate things.

Of course, Dominique doesn't help make things easier. I feel like she's teasing me, playing cat and mouse-cat and mouse with me? Really, in any other case I'd be the cat but she's perfect when it comes to dealing with emotions, and, she's manipulative. I feel like she's saying come and get me.

I slap mentally slap myself for these thoughts as I absentmindedly wander into my room and shut the door: there's no use standing out in the hall at the top of the stairs. I tell myself that I'm not falling for her, that I'm still straight: but I know it's a lie. I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm Max! I should be cool and calculated, but I just can't focus with these thoughts! I need to get her off my mind, she's just a tease and if I don't respond she'll just move on. It's for the best.

Standing, I headed to the door, deciding to head out and see a movie or two to try and get that sexy vixen out of my head. I regretted my decision the moment I opened the door, finding the object of my affection standing there with my hand raised as if about to knock.

"Pardon moi," She said in french, "I was just coming to check... Is everything okay? You are acting strangely... you are not 'iding something, nothing at all?"

"No, what would I be hiding?" I asked with my old edge back in my voice, resisting the urge to look at Dominique's lips, I looked down instead.

I didn't know what was happening, until it happened. She tilted my face up to look at hers, stared into my eyes and leaned in. Her lips met mine, cool and soft in a light little kiss. She pulled away, looking back at my eyes.

"You are not fine," She stated simply, "Or maybe you are not as confident as I thought."

I stood there, mild irritation rising inside and replacing the happy feeling which kissing Dominique had left. I am confident. I'm Max Brew, closet lesbian who's banging down the door and about to change the tides of this little game.

As soon as Dominique began to head back toward her room, I grabbed her, turned her around, and met her lips with mine. Pulling her forward and deepening the kiss. It was a battle of our wills. I'm confident, yes, but she's sexually dominant in a manipulative way. I bit at her lower lip, chewing it lightly before letting go completely and breaking off the kiss.

Dominique stared at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her room. Dare I go? Yes. Of course. I had her where I wanted her: begging for more. And I intended to give it. Her days of teasing me with those accidental brushes and the boys in her bed, were over. From now on, I'll be the one doing the teasing, because she lets me, because she has me wrapped around her little finger and because I know she wants it.

When, the next morning, I thought back to what I had been thinking and I decided that maybe, just maybe, a relationship between us could work. As long as she doesn't ask me to wear the collar in public...


End file.
